Reign Storm
by AmoriTheWingedWolf
Summary: Inuyasha is a hot rockstar that goes by the name Reign Storm. Kagome is a normal teenager with a nack for writing. when the two worlds collide what shall happen i wonder? XD Kinda stolen from Sensual Phrase
1. Reign Storm Rising

Disclaimer: This is just a new idea that came to me. I know that I've had like a zillion ideas posted in Rurouni Kenshin and like none in Inuyasha so here's one for the man in red! (Whom I don't own)

Summary: Inuyasha is a rising rock star that goes by the fake name Reign Storm. (This is an AU ficcie where demons and humans live in harmony,) Kagome is an average 17 year-old girl who happens to meet him and fall in love with the star. Can love happen or should stars just stay in the sky?

Chapter 1: Reign Storm Rising 

"Hey Kagome! Did you hear about that new rock star? He sounds cool!" A young woman with long blackish brown hair said happily. She was tallish and pretty. She came from a long line of demon slayers. (Who are now called demon cops.)

"Nope. You know I was busy last night, Sango. Besides, it's rock. I don't listen to music. You know that." Kagome said. She was tallish with long black hair and brown eyes. She was a priestess-in-training and a good student. She didn't listen to music much because her dad died and she had to work to help support her family. (Kami knew her grandpa didn't exactly bring in customers with his…uh…exoticness.) She was really out of date when it came to music.

"Yeah, yeah. But this guy is so cool! He is half-demon, which is strange since there are hardly any in Tokyo! He is awesome as a singer! I think he'll be the next Linkin Park!" Sango cheered.

"Hey Sango!" A young man said running up to the two girls. They continued walking towards the school, though. He ran up and started walking with them.

"Sango! You look radiant today! Did you do something with your hair?" He asked flirtatiously. He had black hair that was pulled in a ponytail. His ears were pierced and he had a cloth covering his right hand. (A.N. Wonder who it is?)

"Shut up, Miroku. You know I'm mad at you right now!" Sango 'humph'ed and walked faster.

Kagome sighed at the feuding couple. This was never new. They always fought over one thing or another.

"Kagome, you really need to find a guy. Honestly, Kouga really likes you." Sango smiled, trying to change the subject.

Kouga is a wolf demon and a senior at Kagome's school. He his hair was long and black and he rarely has it out of a high ponytail. He was handsome but when it came to Kagome, he was kinda weird. He claimed to Kagome (and anyone around) that he loved her and he would marry her after graduation.

"No. You know I don't want to date Kouga or anyone else right now." Kagome said for the twelve-hundredth time. She wasn't into dating because she believed in love. Kagome had decided at 15, after her heart had been broken by a man she thought she loved, that she wouldn't date anyone unless they made her see fireworks. She wanted to wait for the man whose hand fit in hers. (Me: Ugh! What a hopeless romantic!)

"Look! You are being so picky that you are going to die an old hag with no one but her 28 cats and only one ex-boyfriend! Stop being so selective!" Sango cried in exasperation. She turned and shook her friend as a last attempt.

"Sorry for wanting to wait for the perfect guy!" Kagome said sarcastically. She sighed and walked down to the bus stop bench.

"By the way, Kagome! There is a cool contest in this 'zine! You should totally enter! First place winners get an all expense paid trip to Yokohama, concert tickets, and 5,000 dollars for each friend you bring for shopping!" Sango said as she pointed to an ad in her favorite magazine. (A.N. Since I haven't a clue on Japanese currency, they use dollars! At least in my story!)

" Really? What do you have to do?" Kagome asked as she looked at the page with the contest information.

"All you have to do is submit song lyrics that you made up and Reign Storm will choose which he likes best to put as a song. It has to be the best contest idea ever!" Sango grinned at Kagome. She, without looking, slapped Miroku on his head as she sensed his hand moving towards her butt.

"Aw! Now I can't even be sneaky!" Miroku sighed. He looked at Kagome. "You know, you would be good at it. I can't write songs, and Sango isn't very poetic. You are! And plus, we know you'll take us when you win!"

Sango smiled at Kagome. "Please? You know you are the best writer in the group!"

Kagome sighed. "Well, I guess I can only win from this. Can't loose anything if I enter."

The two friends cheered and Sango hugged Kagome. "I know you'll win!"

---------------------------------------Scene Change---------------------------

"Hmm…A song…a song…" Kagome was lying on her bed with a pencil in her hand and a sheet of paper in front of her. "Huh…this is hard. I wish there wasn't so much pressure." She sighed and rolled onto her back. "I wonder if I heard some songs of the person I am supposed to be writing for, if I could get some inspiration. Why not?"

With that decided, Kagome hopped off her bed and walked to the mall. Searching the unfamiliar place, she found the music store. After walking in, she actually felt a pull towards a shelf with a couple CD's. They all were the same CD. They had a picture of a half demon on it. He was handsome and had long, white hair and dog-ears. (AN: who could it be I wonder! Hehe) On the disk cover in big red letters was the title: _Reign Storm; Dawn of a New Day._

Kagome picked up the CD and walked up to the cashier and purchased the album.

Walking home, she decided to listen to the CD so she pulled out her portable player. Popping her headphones on, she listened to the artist's lyrics and tunes. She was amazed to find that the punk rocker's songs were really good. Kagome started to have a new favorite artist.

"This guy rocks. It is so hard to find actual talent these days." Kagome smiled and opened her door to her room. Her mom popped her head in the door. "What was that sweetheart?" She was smiling and holding a pot in her hands, stirring it slightly.

"Nothing ma! I'm good!" Kagome smiled. She went back to finish the CD. She was loving it more and more.

---------------------------------------Scene Change (With Inu)---------------------------

"Lord Inuyasha! What exactly to you expect to gain from this latest stunt?" A short flea demon asked as he jumped on the dog hanyou's shoulder. "I mean _really_…a human writing your lyrics?"

The white haired multi-millionaire just flicked the pest off and sighed as Myoga floated to the ground. "Would you just let me do my thing? Seriously…listen to my first song for god's sake!" Inuyasha, aka Reign Storm, pointed to his first platinum CD: My Own Way.

"But Sire!" Myoga pulled himself up only to be interuped by the handsome singer. "I have my reasons." He said firmly and stood. The hanyou walked out of his mansion and out into the setting sun.

THE END OF CHAPTER ONE! Seriously, what do yall think! I've been working hard at my new stories and I really am trying hard despite my writer's block! Go on…push the pretty button…do it…dooooooooo it…..this is the voice of reason! DO IT! NOW!

Good little dip! pats head


	2. The Competition

Disclaimer:

Inuyasha: HELP! SHE KIDNAPPED ME!

Me: MWAHAHA!

Inuyasha: Wait…didn't we already do this disclaimer in a different story?

Me: Yea..but that was with Neji, not you…

Inuyasha: Still…readers like variety. Mix it up a little, you know?

Me: Oh fine…

Inuyasha: Good girl!

Me: I don't own Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: hey…what are you doing with those scissors? Why are you looking at me like that? GET AWAY FROM MY HAIR! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

To my reviewers:

Yes…I know the story is almost identical to Sensual Phrase..in which I am an avid reader…but trust me…while the beginning seems the same, she in no way will be kidnapped by Sesshomaru who will make Inuyasha be all chained up and Inuyasha will not go to America and take over Sesshomaru's business…because Sesshomaru doesn't own a business in this story. He he…lol

PREVIOUSLY: "But Sire!" Myoga pulled himself up only to be interrupted by the handsome singer. "I have my reasons." He said firmly and stood. The hanyou walked out of his mansion and out into the setting sun.

**CHAPTER 2: The Contest**

Kagome sat at her desk. The clock read 2:23 am. She sighed and threw another crumpled piece of paper at the waste basket that was currently overflowing with crumpled paper. Kagome got out another piece of paper and started writing. "It is really hard to write a song that a boy is going to be singing." She mumbled and chewed on the end of her pencil.

_Here I stand_

_Heart in hand_

_I'm waiting for you again_

_Are you willing _

_Are you feeling_

_The love I am harboring_

_We fight and we scream_

_We say things we don't mean_

_And after all the yelling's done_

_We still fee ourselves weaken_

Kagome scribbled on the paper and crumpled it up. "Still no good." She sighed and ran a frustrated hand through her hair. Buyo meowed at her from his place on her bed. She looked out the window.

"Moonshine wishes

And sunshine smiles

I will follow you

Stalking for miles…" She chuckled as she sang that. Picking up her pencil, she continued to write.

_I'm sitting here on pins and needles_

_Waiting for your sign_

_Sitting here on pins and needles_

_I'm bleeding for you but it's fine_

_Run a hang through your disheveled hair_

_And tap your finger impatiently_

_I see you sitting there_

_And I hear you groan faintly_

_Listen to my song_

_You know you can't go wrong_

_I like it when you sing along_

_Find the place that you belong_

_I'm sitting here on pins and needles_

_Fighting off the feelings_

_Sitting here on pins and needles_

_Passionately you I am craving_

Kagome looked at the words on the paper. "Good enough." She shrugged and put it in the envelope. Placing a stamp on it, she turned off her lamp and crawled into bed.

"Kagome!" Sango called, racing up to her. The black haired girl looked at her friend. "I heard you entered in the contest!" She smiled. "Yea I did. It was a really stupid song, because I am having a little writer's block, but It was okay...I guess." Kagome shrugged.

"Well you'll know tomorrow!" Sango smiled bigger. "Because that's when they are announcing the winner!" Kagome shrugged again. "I don't know…"

School was tiring. Kagome had gotten very little sleep last night. She barely made it through the day. When she got home, Kagome immediately took a bath and then went to bed.

"Lord Inuyasha! The last of the entries are here!" Myoga jumped over a large stack of envelopes. Inuyasha looked at them all. "Aw man! I was hoping not many people would actually enter!" He complained when he saw the large pile. Cracking his fingers, he reached for the first envelope. "Best get crackin'." He groaned and started going through the song lyrics.

8:20 AM

"No. No. No. Maybe. No. No." He flipped through around 200 different song lyrics until one caught his eye. "Hmm…" He read it closer. "I GOT IT!" He cried, jumping up and knocking all the others out of his lap. Myoga also fell off of Inuyasha's lap and was woke by Inuyasha's cry. "Lord –yawn- Inuyasha? Did you find one you liked?" The sleepy flea looked at him.

"Perfect! Get me the phone!" Inuyasha exclaimed while looking at the song and the picture of the girl. "Kagome Higurashi, huh?" He grinned. "Welcome to the music industry."

Kagome sneezed as she was brushing her hair in front of the mirror.

**Yea yea short I know, just be grateful I updated! This was a quick update because I am trying to update every one of my stories today…gah that's going to be hard…oh boy…**

**Anyway! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-Amori**


End file.
